the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Damascus Military Base
"Damascus Military Base: Keeping YOU safe, at all costs." '' A welcome sign found outside the base'' Damascus Military Base was once the most powerful base of military operation within three states of Damascus. The base has been abandoned for a terribly long time at this point, no one daring to enter lest they never return. History During the times of the Native Americans, a man claiming to be a Speaker of the Gods came to them speaking of his wondrous acts. This man would bring forth amazing abilities, flying, fire, and darkness, darkness unlike any other. The Indian Chief eventually caught onto this and tricked the Shaman into a tomb, deep beneath the Earth's surface. For centuries after, generation upon generation went to reseal and check the tomb, ensuring it didn't go badly. Sadly, after many many centuries, disease, famine, war all struck the Indians and they could no longer depend upon themselves to keep the evil locked within. They asked the American settlers to try their hardest to keep the evil lock in the tomb and they did, starting by building religious sects disguised as happy towns, eventually growing to military bases in the early 21st century. Something happened however in the year 2012, the military base suddenly stopped working, producing. No soldiers were seen leaving but it never appeared that any of the soldiers had ever been there. Since then, Damascus has labeled the land as "cursed" and have sealed it up, never to be entered again by anyone. The Outside Aptly labeled "The Outside", the base itself is in a complete mess. The base that spans almost 20 miles is completely abandoned and always seems to be covered in a dark cloud of evil or sadness. Any buildings in the area are run down, destroyed, or simply abandoned, covered in dust and grime. The vehicles of the soldiers (Jeeps, Tanks, APC's, etc.) are run down and covered in rust from head to toe, leaving them useless. The atmosphere is thick with angst and fear, as if the drop of a pen could set something off at any time. The Inside The Inside refers to the lengthy miles of tunnels that span over 40 miles under the earths surface, eventually leading to the ancient temple of Axibgalixhi . Inside these tunnels is like a labyrinth that never seems to end. Inside these tunnels is something darker, eviler, creatures knows as Dark-Born infest these tunnels, along with whatever other beings have been dragged into the evil of this lair. Inside are other things however, what's left of the soldiers have been transformed into something less than human. Driven mad by some dark power, the soldiers roam the tunnels, searching for whatever they can to eat or kill, their minds still fully functioning. This causes them to be mentally tortured, causing them to scream almost constantly, earning these Dark-Born the name of "Screechers." They vary, some of them are still fully functioning, almost human with all the motor skills of one as well. Others are decomposed beasts that have been forced to form with their fellow soldiers, creating abominations. Category:Fear of Darkness Arc Category:Fears Category:Human Category:Locations Category:Candidates for Rewrite